Heat-Haze Days
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: "...You know..." She said quietly from beside me, "I kinda hate summer..." In a Hell where the only day is August 15th. In a reality where she keeps dying and there's nothing I can do. Based off of Heat-Haze Days - more chapters if requested! If more chapters, will become more horror. T for gore.


**A/N: So, I got addicted to LuYurippe's Piko version of Heat-Haze Days and just felt the need to read a fan fic on it. **

**It's really awesome so check out the song!**

[...]

My fingers tightened around the chains that held the swing to the wooden frame, my other hand holding my iPhone as I lazily checked the time.

12:28, 15th of August.

I lowered my iPhone, blocking the blinding sun with my hand.

"It's hot today," I commented, the sun bouncing off my green-blue eyes, reflecting on the glass screen of my iPhone.

"Well, it is summer," She commented beside me, stroking the black cat in her lap. _Who's cat is that? _ I wondered.

"Yeah, I suppose, but it hasn't been this hot in ages..." I said quietly, "...Almost like a heat-wave..."

"...You know..." She said quietly from beside me, "I kinda hate summer..."

She stared aimlessly at the sun for a while, and I looked at her, tucking my iPhone back into my pocket.

A few minutes later, we were walking down the pathway, her arms still hugging the black cat. _She must be pretty fond of it. _

"Ah-" She gasped as the black cat jumped from her arms, the bangle around her wrist almost flying off her wrist as she ran forward to grab the black cat.

She ran forward towards the pedestrian crossing at the road, just as the cat darted throughout the traffic, turning and looking at me from the other side of the road.

_Did it just... smile?_

Just as her foot stepped off of the sidewalk, the crossing lights turned red.

"Wait!" I yelled, lunging forward, just as the truck slammed into her. Crimson stained my vision, spraying up the side of the truck, over my clothes, over her body. The bangle flew off, breaking into two, lying useless on the road.

I stood there, horrified, as the crowds of people rushed around.

"Is she okay?!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Voices blurred together as my head spun, my vision swimming in the blood.

"This is all real," A quiet voice stood out among the voices. I looked up instantly, meeting the sadistic smile of a black-haired boy, standing exactly where that cat had been, the smile eerily similar.

And then I passed out.

[...]

"Piko?"

I shot up in bed, the hazy light flooding through my window. _ Was it a dream?_

Pulling my iPhone from my pocket I frowned. 12:04. 15th of August.

Exactly twenty-four minutes later, I sat next to her on the swings again, just like in that dream, a black cat sitting on her lap, purring as she stroked it affectionately.

12:28.

"Summer's always really hot." She sighed, standing up from the swing, still holding the cat in her arms, "I kinda hate it..."

We walked down the pathway, the sun still blaring down on us, making me sweat slightly.

"Ah-" She gasped, the black cat jumping from her arms.

My eyes widened as it ran towards the road, my arm shooting out and grabbing hers, her bangle hitting my hand as I did so.

"Huh-? Piko-?" She stammered looking back at me, "What is it?"

"Nothing just- Why don't we go home now?" I said, my voice shaking unsteadily as I looked over to the road where a truck had just passed. The cat had disappeared.

I dragged her through downtown, away from all the road where she'd died in my dream. Or was it a premonition? A warning to get me to stop her?

"What's going on up there?!" Someone said, pointing up as we looked up at the sky above.

A crane holding the poles for the skyscraper next door's construction was swinging, the poles dangerously close to falling out. And just as they did, a hand was on my chest, pushing me backwards.

Metal poles clattered to the ground around me, my eyes widening as one pierced down straight through her middle, blood spraying from her mouth onto the ground.

"No-!" I screamed, stepping forward towards her body, just as a black-haired boy stepped past me, a grin on his lips.

My eyes widened as I almost fell forwards, spinning around to look at him.

"This is all real," He said in a familiar voice, "This isn't a dream."

My vision swirled again, I swear I saw her smiling at me, I swear they were both looking at me with sickening smiles-

And then it all went black.

[...]

_"I won't fail this time. I'll save you. I promise, Piko, I promise."_

I shot up in bed instantly, my hand flying to my iPhone. 12:04. 15th of August.

I threw off the sheets, grabbing my jacket and shorts, running down the stairs and outside.

12:25, I was at the park, staring at her as she patted that dreaded black cat.

I ran towards her as she sat happily on the swings, stroking the cat.

"Ah- Piko-" She stammered as I grabbed her hand, pulling her off of the swing, the cat jumping from her lap, looking at me with twisted red eyes.

"Come on," I told her, pulling her through the park towards the shops in the distance.

"Piko, where are we going?" She asked.

"Anywhere - anywhere away from that cat!" I said, hurrying her up the stairs. She ripped her hand out of mine, stepping back.

"There's nothing wrong with that cat!" She yelled at me, "It's sweet - why do you hate it?!"

"Wait- No- Calm down-" My hand shot out to grab hers just as she whacked it again, stepping back.

"Oh-" She gasped, her foot slipping underneath the stairs as she tumbled backwards. I stood there numbly as she tumbled, before finally hitting the bottom, unmoving with blood all over - a smile twisted on her face.

I stumbled backwards, banging into something and turning, to meet the chesire cat like grin of a black-haired boy.

And it began again.

[...]

She drowned. She fell. She burned. She was cut in two. She was flattened. She was decapitated. She was shot.

She kept _dying_. There was nothing I could do. A cliched story that kept repeating itself like a song - over and over and over and over.

Staring at the calender in my room, my eyes feeling heavy. Why - why couldn't I just finish this day? Why was it so hard? When I didn't go to the park, she visited me, came into the house and died. If I went out somewhere, I'd bump into her - be it movies, theme park, anything. Again and again. Over and over. No matter where we went - if we stayed on the swings, she got shot by a criminal, if we went to the shops, she either fell down the stairs or was decapitated by someone carrying a saw. If we dodged the poles, she'd fall in the lake, if I managed to stop her from getting hit by the truck, she burned alive from the truck running over some oil and sparking a light.

_"It's hopeless," The black-haired boy had said, "No matter what you do, she'll keep dying."_

He was always there. Always telling me this. Always saying it was real.

"Summer's always really hot." I hadn't even realised I was sitting on the swings with her again. Was I really this used to this day repeating itself that I was subconsciously going through the motions? _Leave a bit early this time, maybe, _a part of me suggested, _or perhaps just before the criminal comes through here at 12:49 - surely the truck would've passed too. _

I knew that wouldn't work - there had been no gun shots, no construction, no accidents unless we'd been there. Unless the cat was there. _It's always there. Maybe I need to kill it._

No - that would be useless.

"Ah-" She cried, the cat jumping from her arms, racing across the road. I watched her. _Are you really so tired of this, that you'll go to no effort anymore?_

That's when it occured to me. _In this kind of cliched story... I suppose there really is only one ending..._

Grabbing her arm, I pushed her back into the side walk, stepping off onto the road, just as the pedestrian light went red.

"Piko-" She gasped, as I turned to face the truck, slamming into me. I smiled. Finally - I'd ended this.

I turned to see her crying, screaming my name, the black-haired boy looking at me in shock, tears unconsciously running down his face.

"Serves you right," A voice said, causing me to turn. A teal-haired girl with a bangle around her wrist. _It's not over - is it?_

[...]

On August 15th, a girl sat on her bed, stroking a white cat, sighing to herself.

"I'm sorry Piko. I failed this time too." She said, stroking a white cat that sat in her lap.

A blue-haired girl lurked beside her, grinning at her mischeviously.

"It still hasn't ended yet."

[...]

**I MIGHT write a sequel to this, though it won't really be based off of Heat-Haze Days, but more what could happen afterwards. I'll also probably bring more of the Vocaloids into this.**

**I'll need at least 5 reviews to do that though - just so I know people actually LIKE this. xD**


End file.
